Nightmares
by jadajmk
Summary: Tenten's been having repeated Nightmares and is now afraid to stay alone, so she goes to Neji Hyuga's apartment to stay.
1. Chapter 1

_I was sitting in a bathtub. My long chocolate hair was in a messy bun and I had on a pair of simple jeans, a gray Mickey Mouse t-shirt, and green flip flops. The bathroom looked fairly clean._

"_So, whatever your name is, how are you doing." said a really big man with a crow bar in his hand._

"_Where am I and what do you want with me." I said._

"_You know exactly what I want." said the man. After he said that everything turn grim. The bathroom suddenly took a greenish-yellow color and there was an foul smell._

_Then he started to hit me and I ran, I don't know where I was running to. Then I was in this underground place with a long hallway and about 5 rooms. I hid in one of the rooms and grabed a metal folding chair, just in case he tried to come after me and turned out the lights._

_He came busting through the door, cooing sweet things to try and make me come out of hiding, as if. When he came towards me I lifted the chair a was about to hit him when everything went blank._

I woke up screaming and sweaty from the dream I just had. These dreams have been going on for about a week, they were really starting to get annoying. I didn't want to stay here anymore by myself.

So I packed a bag that had

pajama's

a toothbrush/ toothpaste

a pair of jean shorts, yellow butterfly t-shirt, and underclothes

brush, comb, and anything else I might need

yeah I almost forgot and my stuffed panda.

Where should I go, then I got it. After about 30 minutes of walking I finally reached my destination, Neji Hyuga's apartment. I knocked twice and waited for an answer

A no so happy Neji opened the door, well I wouldn't blame him it's like 2;30 in the morning. How does he still manage to look sexy, with only a pair of shorts on and his long, silky brown hair let loose and slightly messy.

"What the hell, Tenten." said Neji.

"I'm really sorry about waking you up this early in the morning, but I need a place to stay." I said

"Why, did you forget to pay rent or something?" asked Neji

"It just that I had this really bad dream and I don't want o stay home by myself, so I thought you might let me spend the night for a few days." I said. Why did my parents choose this week to go on vaction.

"Yeah, you can stay, but you'll have to sleep in my room." said Neji.

"That's okay." I replied. He led me into his apartment and put my stuff in his room, were we'll be sleeping together.

"You want to change into your p.j's." he asked.

"Yeah." I went to the bathroom by his room and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, and tied my hair in a ponytail. I also washed my face and brushed my teeth.

When I got back to Neji's room he was already in bed. I grabed my stuffed panda, who's name is , and crawled into bed with Neji. I drifted off into a sleepless sleep. Boring right, but it's better than nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun shined on my face causing me to wake up. I opened my eyes and OH GOD, I can't believe what I'm seeing.

"GET OFF ME. GET OFF ME. GET OFF ME." I yelled. I guess your wondering why, because Neji is laying on top of me, with his face nuzzled in my neck.

"What the hell is wro- AHHHH." yelled the person on top of me, when he saw the way out bodies were situated.

"OH GOD ." My stuffed panda was in between Neji's Legs.

"Why the hell is your stuffed animal that close to my crotch. Who names something ?" asked Neji.

"Someone like me and could you please get off me." Neji really is heavy.

"Yeah sure."

--------------------35 minutes later-----------------

"How did you sleep last night?" asked Neji. We were sitting at Neji's kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Fine. How did you sleep." I asked

"Fine, except for your stuffed animal being in my crotch most of the night, I slept fine." answered Neji.

"So what do you want to do today since we have the day off." I asked

"Why don't we just hang out here for a few hours and then go spar." said Neji.

"That sounds good." I said

After 3 hours of doing nothing and 2 hours of sparing we were back in Neji's living room.

"Neji."

"What"

"Do you want to get ramen with me?"

"Yeah sure." Replied Neji as he was walking out the door, after he picked up hi jacket.

Ounce we reached the ramen shop you can guess who we saw.

"Hey guys." Said Naruto, the ramen lover.

"Hi Naruto and who is your friend?" I asked. There was a guy with shoulder length black hair and tan skin. He looked pretty good looking and he wore tan cargo pants, with a plain white beater.

He also had a big, long chain dangling from his neck, with the word Gangster in small letter on it.

"This is my new friend Setsu. Setsu these are my friends Neji and Tenten."

"What it do my homies." Said Setsu. I couldn't help but laugh at him. You know how some people look right with the Gangster look, well he didn't and the way he said what he just said sounded funny. Even though he had the clothes of a Gangster, he could pass as one and he was really scwany.

"Hi Setsu." I said, after I had my laughing under control.

"Nice chain where did you get it from?" Asked Neji

"I got it from Gangster Body Shop. It cost me a whole 300 dollars." Said Setsu

"Anyway we have to get going. We have a meeting with Gaara and were already late." Said Naruto

"Whatever." Neji said

After they left Neji and I sat down and ordered our food. He ordered chicken flavored ramen and I ordered miso ramen.

"Thank you said the waiter." Said the waiter, but not without forgetting to give Neji a seductive smile and wink. Then she walked away, without even giving me a second glance

"Looks like someone made a new friend." I said in a teasing voice

"Shut up." Said Neji. After 5 minutes of small talk our waiter brought back our food.

"Here you two go and have a good night." Said the waiter, looking directly at Neji and ounce again not giving me a second glance. Wait, I think her skirt looks shorter than the last time she was over here. Then she walked off, swinging her hips.

"I hate going places with you." I said.

"Why?" asked Neji.

"Because everywhere we go you always have some girl tring to get your attention." I replied

"Are you jelouse."

"Hell no, you ego driven jackass." I mumbled the last part under my breath.

"Hn and for your information, I'm not a ego driven jackass." SHIT, he heard that. He must have cuase he was glaring at me

"Look I'm sorry I said that about you." After I said that we sat in scilence and ate.

When we were finished the waiter brought us the check and Neji paid, and left a tip.

"Come back soon." Said the waiter looking directly at Neji and ounce again completely ignoring me.

We walked the whole way home without talking and when we finally got back to Neji's house I realized that it was late.

"Neji I'm getting ready to go to bed. Yeah and could you loan me something to sleep in?" I asked

"Hn." Said Neji as he disappeared into his bedroom and came back with a t-shirt.

I grabed the clothes went to the bathroom and did my regular routin and put on the t-shirt that stop an inch above mid thigh and I put on the pants/shorts I slept in last night on.

"The guest room is 2 doors down from mine." Neji said when I walked out the bathroom.

When I got to the guest room I climbed into bed and watched t.v for 2 hours until I fell asleep.

_I was pinned to the floor by one man, who looked to be about 230 pounds and another was standing over me._

"_Don't worry sweetheart this will only hut for a second." Said the one above me._

_Then the other laughed at the horrified face I was making as the one above me grabbed at bat._

_Then the one above me started to hit me with the bat over and over again. Until my vision started to blur and I could feel blood flowing fast out of my skull. It was getting hard to breath and I started to cough up blood. Then the man above me started to unbluckle his belt and before anything else could happen I screamed and I felt someone shaking me._

When I opened my eyes I realized that Neji was the one shaking me.

"Tenten, what happened?" asked Neji

"Bad dream." I said in between pants.

"Do you remember what happened?' Neji asked.

When I remembered the dream I started to cry, witch made Neji uncomfortable.

"No, Tenten don't cry." Said Neji, his voice laced with panic.

I still continued to cry.

"I'll get ." offered Neji

Still crying, but with wrapped in my arms.

Neji continued to offer me things to cheer me up, but I still cried.

Eventually he ran out of options and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. After awhile I calmed down and feel asleep in Neji's arms. He fell asleep a few minutes after me.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Happy holidays.


End file.
